tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Tasks (Fort City)
The world of Fort City is broken down into seven smaller worlds, each one full of different tasks. The tasks are divided into 8 categories: Dungeons, Strongholds, Duels, Battles, Artifacts, Jailbreaks, Mounts, and Quests. Types of Tasks Dungeons Dungeons task the player to make their way through a series of rooms and corridors, clearing any enemies, booby traps, chests, and more that they find in their way. Strongholds In contrast to dungeons, strongholds place the player in an open area (such as a castle courtyard) and require them to clear all of the enemies. A few chests may be scattered throughout the stronghold. Duels Duels have the player defeat a single strong enemy in a fairly small area. Players will normally be limited to one or no weapons. Battles In a battle, the player works with an army against an opposing army. Each army has a general and several colonels. The goal is to simply defeat the other army, or force them into surrendering. Artifacts Artifacts don't show up in any form of map or quest journal, and are hidden somewhere in the map. Finding it will grant you a great amount of money. Jailbreaks Jailbreaks require the player to stealthily make their way to an area where 4-6 hostages/prisoners are being held and defeat the executioner/guards and escort them out of there alive. Mount Mount tasks are not necessary for completing the world, but completing them early on will make it easier to. They revolve around you racing on, trying to capture, or even fighting as rideable animals or vehicles. Once you complete it, you are able to mount it and use it to traverse the world much faster. Quest Quests progress the main storyline of the game. They are used to unlock more worlds. They can be a mixture of any of the previous tasks. They must be completed in order. Fort City *Dungeon: Underground Parking Complex *Dungeon: Abandoned School *Dungeon: Run-Down Building *Dungeon: Sewer System *Dungeon: Deserted Mansion *Stronghold: Football Field *Stronghold: Water Park *Stronghold: Movie Theater *Stronghold: Enforcer Base *Duel: Brandon the Enforcer *Duel: Broken-Bottle *Duel: Tech Stealer *Battle: Looters riot against the Enforcers on the streets. *Battle: Looters riot against the Enforcers on the streets. *Artifact: Large Diamond *Artifact: Small Safe *Artifact: Gold Necklace *Jailbreak: Enforcer Jail *Jailbreak: Crazed Maniac *Jailbreak: Enforcer Execution *Mount: Motorcycle: A looter is escaping on a motorcycle. *Mount: Death Cart: David Has built a "death cart" out of a golf cart and wants you to try it out. *Quest: Training Exercise- Zach investigates the recently assembled mining site, and Uncle Cyence starts to build the TPM. *Quest: Down in the Dumps *Quest: Lucky Sevens *Quest: Like Clockwork- Zach must climb to the top of Fort Tower and steal some of Uncle Cyence's stolen tech. *Quest: Shopping Spree- To finish construction of the TPM, Zach needs some parts from the Presidential Stage, the Mall, and the Movie Theater. *Quest: Drilling into Trouble- Now that uncle Cyence has constructed the TPM, Zach needs to find some "Element X" to fuel it. Luckily, the asteroid that recently crashed at Fort City is full of it, and Element X is constantly being mined out of it. Unfortunately the place is swarming with guards, so Uncle Cyence must take them out using his latest invention. Also, Lt. Gaston is on to Zach's plans, and is tracking him down with a tank The Stone Age *Dungeon: Cave *Dungeon: Tavern Basement *Dungeon: Cave *Dungeon: Big Train *Dungeon: Valcano Cave *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Duel: Fatu *Duel: Rancid Pete *Duel: Outlaw *Battle: Cowboys vs. Cavemen *Battle: Cowboys vs. Cavemen *Artifact: Western Explorer's Journal *Artifact: Dinosuar Egg *Jailbreak: Caveman Jail *Jailbreak:Western Jail *Jailbreak: Caveman Execution *Mount: Horse- *Mount: Triceratops- Defeat the cavemen attacking the dinosuar. *Quest: Detective Work- Find the location of the Drill through various people in the western town. *Quest: Jungle Chase- The caveman chief is using the drill to create a technologically advanced canopy city. *Quest: Canopy City- Destroy the canopy city and find the location of the rest of the drill. *Quest: To the Top- The mountain temple holds a part of the drill. *Quest: Floor is Lava- The big one has erupted, and is flooding the piecelands with lava. The caveman tribes think you did it. *Quest: Prehistoric Panic- Rexy has arrived, and you must stop him. First you must find the fourth drill part inside of the volcano, and then you must face Rexy. Ancient Greece *Dungeon: Greek Dungeon *Dungeon: Viking Dungeon *Dungeon: Viking Ship *Dungeon: Pyramid Dungeon *Stronghold: Greek Fort *Stronghold:Egyptian Courtyard *Stronghold: Greek Fort *Stronghold: Viking Fort *Duel: Rotten Egyptian *Duel: Rotten Spartan *Duel: Rotten Viking *Battle: Greeks vs Vikings *Battle: Vikings vs Egyptians *Battle: Egyptians vs Greeks *Artifact: Archilles' Arrow *Artifact: King Tut's Seal *Artifact: Mask of Loki *Jailbreak: Egyptian Jail *Jailbreak: Greek Jail *Jailbreak: Viking Execution *Mount: *Mount: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: Medieval England *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Duel: *Duel: *Duel: *Battle: *Battle: *Artifact: *Artifact: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Mount: *Mount: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: Age of Piracy *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Duel: *Duel: *Duel: *Battle: *Battle: *Artifact: *Artifact: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Mount: *Mount: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: The Future *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Duel: *Duel: *Duel: *Battle: *Battle: *Artifact: *Artifact: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Jailbreak: *Mount: *Mount: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: Forthaven *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Dungeon: *Stronghold: *Stronghold: *Duel: *Battle: *Artifact: *Jailbreak: *Quest: *Quest: *Quest: Category:Fort City Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Missions